For example, a there is known a technology of storing data in a plurality of storage control apparatuses (storage apparatuses) installed at a physically separated location so that it is possible to prevent a loss of data even in the event of occurrence of a disaster such as an earthquake, fire, or war (PTL 1).
According to the conventional art, asynchronous remote copying is executed between a storage apparatus installed at a local site and a storage apparatus installed at a remote site. By creating, at the remote site, a backup of data at the local site, it is possible to protect data even when a disaster, etc., occurs at the local site. In addition, the conventional art enables the backup creation over a plurality of generations in the remote site.